


Blue Twinkle Lights

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Mao has plans with Kyo for Christmas but the other man's schedule puts a wrench in their plans.





	Blue Twinkle Lights

Mao secured the last long line of Christmas lights framing the balcony door to the wall and plugged the end into the nearest light socket. The lights came to life, an array of red, yellow, blue, and green casting a soft glow on the wall and balcony door. The vocalist looked at his work with a satisfied smile. The apartment was now decorated for the holiday.

A decorative fountain of sledding penguins dressed in hats and scarves was in the center of the coffee table. Candleholders in the shapes of snowmen lined the top of the entertainment center. Flying reindeer—which lit up when the switch was turned on—covered the wall separating the living room from the hallway. A string of lights now framed the balcony and a frosted garland hung on the apartment door. Everything was beautiful, but, to Mao, the most beautiful ornament was the tree.

It was a medium-sized fake, standing at a mere five feet tall; the kind of tree someone would put in a college dorm or small apartment to decorate with roommates. A blue and silver snowflake-patterned skirt was wrapped around the stand to catch any fake needles that might fall. The branches were frosted with flocking spray to make it look as if they were covered in snow. Glass ornaments and white lights covered the tree, small dots of light shining on the hardwood floor. Mao’s favorite ornament was the snowflake topping the tree.

Kyo had given it to him before leaving on tour. It was a tradition for the two vocalists to watch the first snowfall together but the tour had prevented it, so the elder had found the snowflake topper as an apology. Mao looked at it with a sad smile, giving the ornament a fond touch. He hated being alone for Christmas. Ever since he and Kyo had been together he had looked forward to the holiday. Kyo had no idea he was the only one with whom Mao had ever spent a true Japanese Christmas.

“I’ll be back in Japan by December,” the other vocalist had promised and pressed a gentle kiss to Mao’s lips.

“It’s December 6th,” the younger pouted as if Kyo could hear him. Mao gave a heavy sigh. He turned off the main lights in the apartment, turned on the reindeer, and let the Christmas lights fight the darkness on their own. The vocalist made his way to the bedroom for sleep in an empty bed. At times, he wished he and Kyo had a dog for nights like these but Kyo wasn’t much of a dog person—at least, Mao didn’t think he was. Mao went through his bedtime ritual, changing his clothes and brushing his teeth, before placing his jewelry on the dresser. His phone rested on the nightstand. The vocalist found a small switch behind the nightstand and turned it on.

Blue twinkle lights cast a small blue glow around the bed. Usually Mao had a small nightlight plugged in to the wall but had decided on the lights so the bedroom wouldn’t be excluded from Christmas decorations. The lights were strung all along the wall behind the bed. They allowed Mao to see everywhere he needed in case he got us in the middle of the night. The vocalist crawled under the covers on his side of the bed. He stared at the empty space, imagining Kyo’s sleeping form. Soon his eyes grew heavy, his body relaxed, and he succumbed to sleep.

 

Mao felt soft flesh trailing down his neck. A soft pressure was around his waist and pleasant warmth was against his back. Mao recognized the scent invading his sleep, the sensation of nimble fingers running through his hair. A soft sigh left his nose. “Kyo…”

“Hi, babe,” the other greeted against Mao’s shoulder.

“You’re late.”

“I know. Snowstorms delayed almost all our flights. I’m sorry,” Kyo said and kissed him on the neck again.

“It’s okay.”

“The apartment looks pretty. You did a great job.”

Mao smiled. “The snowflake on the tree is my favorite.” Kyo chuckled. Mao turned around, wrapping his arms around the other man’s upper back. The elder wrapped his own arms around Mao’s shoulders. “I missed you…”

Kyo pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “I missed you, too.”

“How do you feel about dogs?”

“They’re okay, I guess.”

“I like dogs,” Mao sighed. “They’re soft and warm… and cuddly…”

“Are you trying to replace me?” Kyo quirked in a joking tone.

Mao nuzzled into the elder’s chest. “I could never replace you,” he replied in a voice heavy with sleep.

Kyo felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Mao…”

“Hey, Kyo…”

“What?”

“You’re the first person I ever had a real Christmas with. I love you.”

The other vocalist tightened his hold on the younger man. He felt Mao return the gesture. This was one of the things Kyo loved about their mid-night discussions; they were always so tired that the embarrassment-filter was nonexistent and they were able to say what the filter normally wouldn’t let them say otherwise. The sleep made them honest and gentle, allowing sweet moments like this to keep them warm. “I love you, Mao.”

 

 

That Christmas, Kyo gave Mao a puppy… and Mao rewarded him with a special session under the mistletoe.


End file.
